Dulce Veneno
by Ainhoa11
Summary: Delicioso, dulce, afrodisíaco y… letal. Sesshomaru pronto averiguará los terribles efectos secundarios que una bebida desconocida puede tener. Fic para el reto del mes de Noviembre: ¿Te sientes con suerte?, del foro ¡Siéntate!


Fic para ¿Te sientes con suerte?: Mes del azar en ¡Siéntate!

www . fanfiction net/ topic/84265/99698277/1/Te-sientes-con-suerte-Mes-del-azar-en-Si%C3%A9ntate

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha, y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran artista Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic participa en la actividad del mes de noviembre organizada por el foro ¡Siéntate! Mi reto era escribir un one-shot con estos elementos:

Pareja #12 Sesshomaru/Kagura.

Género #9 Romance/Humor.

Dificultad#23 "¡¿Tenía de eso?! ¡No, soy alérgico(a)!"

**Notas de la Autora**: Lo que aparece entre "comillas" son pensamientos del personaje. Bueno aquí está mi primera historia para Inuyasha. Espero que se diviertan. (Tuve que rogarle a la musa por una inspiración) Si es así se logró el objetivo

* * *

"Yo soy Kagura, la princesa de los vientos, pero por más alto que vuele nunca estaré con las estrellas..."

En ese amplio espacio que no conoce fronteras llamado cielo, Kagura podía sentirse libre. Mientras se desplazaba por los aires, sentía el viento acariciar su rostro, mientras contemplaba como el ocaso del día iba dando paso a la noche.

"¿De qué me sirve ser capaz de volar y controlar el viento? El viento es libre, va a donde quiere. En cambio yo… hago lo que Naraku quiere, voy a donde él me permite ir" – reflexionaba Kagura desde su pluma blanca mientras surcaba el cielo

Su amo Naraku, le había encomendado una misión: vigilar a Inuyasha y su grupo e informarle de cualquier movimiento que pudiese ponerlo en peligro mientras se recuperaba.

"Después de su última batalla, Naraku ha quedado muy herido. Necesita regenerarse y para ello permanece oculto. Incluso se esconde de mí, para que no lo traicione. Claro él es capaz de controlarme a distancia – deliberaba colocando su mano sobre su pecho vacío – El bastardo no quiere que nadie lo encuentre particularmente Inuyasha y…"

- ¡Sesshomaru! – exclamó la mujer desde lo alto.

Si Kagura tuviese un corazón, éste hubiese dado un brinco en su pecho. Desde la altura en la que se encontraba podía ver como el grupo de Sesshomaru caminaba a mediana distancia del de Inuyasha.

- ¡Por fin una satisfacción en esta aburrida labor de vigilancia! – exclamó sonriéndose para sí.

No podía negar los sentimientos que el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, despertaba en ella. No estaba segura cómo sucedió pero la que no tiene corazón se enamoró. Aunque sabía que era imposible que la perfección asesina pudiese albergar sentimientos como los que ella profesaba por él.

"Eso jamás pasará. Así como Sesshomaru jamás dejará de buscar a Naraku para destruirlo, él jamás me amará. Yo sólo podría despertar en él… repugnancia…"

Volviendo la mirada al grupo de Inuyasha advirtió que éstos se preparaban para acampar y pasar la noche. Para su pesar, debía regresar a cumplir con la misión que Naraku le había encomendado. Descendió de los cielos y con sumo cuidado se acercó al grupo, procurando mantenerse a una distancia segura de los poderes de Kagome y de la nariz de Inuyasha. Desde su escondite podía ver y escuchar lo que acontecía en el campamento de Inuyasha.

- Kagome explícanos ese ritual para atraer y enamorar a las personas que practican en tu mundo – dijo Shippo emocionado por las historias del futuro que Kagome solía relatarles.

- Se celebra el 14 de febrero. Las chicas regalan chocolate a los chicos que le gustan ese día. Y luego un mes después los chicos regalan a aquellas chicas que les dieron chocolate.

- ¿O sea que el chocolate los enamora? – dijo Shippo.

- ¡Bah es una tontería!, – dijo el poco romántico Inuyasha – Obligar a una persona a dar un regalo. Eso es interés no amor.

- Inuyasha… ¡SENTADO! – gritó Kagome sembrando al pobre Inuyasha en el suelo. – Eres un tonto.

Kagome abrió su mochila y sacó una bolsa de papel.

- Esto es chocolate –dijo extrayendo el dulce de la bolsa. - Lo traje para que pudieran probarlo. Es delicioso.

- ¡Yo quiero! – gritó Shippo.

- Aquí tienes Shippo, y también para ti Sango, Miroku y… - dijo Kagome mientras miraba a Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué no me vas a dar? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Eres incorregible, toma. – dijo Kagome riendo resignadamente.

Todos degustaron el dulce que Kagome les había traído y coincidieron en que era lo más delicioso que habían probado.

- Kagome esto es delicioso – dijo Sango.

- A mí me encanta, Sango – dijo Kagome mostrando el dulce- En casa, cuando hace frío me encantarla derretirlo para tomarlo como una bebida.

- No está mal pero creo que exageras demasiado con esto del chocolate. Es un dulce común y corriente.

- Es un dulce pero yo no lo llamaría "común y corriente" Inuyasha.

. ¿Qué quieres decir Kagome? – preguntó Inuyasha moviendo sus orejas en un gesto interrogativo.

- Pues para que lo sepas; el chocolate tiene propiedades afrodisíacas.

- ¿Afrodisíacas? – preguntó Sango.

- Así es. Hay quienes dicen que el chocolate es capaz de encender la pasión en quien lo consume.

- Kagome, si esto tiene efectos afrodisíacos, ¿crees que es seguro darle chocolate a Miroku? Ya de por sí es bastante libidinoso tal y como es – dijo Inuyasha.

- Me ofendes Inuyasha, yo no necesito usar esos recursos para despertar mi pasión por las mujeres… pero no niego que ya empiezo a sentir sus efectos– dijo Miroku al tiempo que acariciaba el trasero de Sango.

- ¡Quíteme las manos de encima excelencia! – gritó Sango al tiempo que le dejaba una impresión de su mano en el rostro a Miroku.

Kagura decidió que ella podría darle un buen uso a ese afrodisíaco. Con un movimiento de su abanico creó un torbellino que cayó sobre el grupo sorprendiendo a todos. Kagome soltó la bolsa de chocolates la cual quedó atrapada en el remolino. Sonriendo, y con otro movimiento de su mano, Kagura hizo que el torbellino regresara a ella. El pequeño tornado se deshizo dejando caer sobre su mano la bolsa con los chocolates. Quitándose la pluma de la cabeza, Kagura se elevó por los aires para escapar del lugar.

- Así que esto es capaz de despertar el deseo y la pasión entre los humanos. Ese zorrito probó de esto y no le ocurrió nada malo así que debe ser seguro entre los demonios.

Kagura sonreía planeando el buen uso que le daría a ese estimulante manjar.

- No tengo nada que perder, y mucho que ganar – dijo Kagura sonriendo mientras volaba en dirección del campamento de Sesshomaru – Voy a despertar en ti sensaciones que nunca has sentido, mi querido Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru tenía su mirada fija en el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas. Había tratado de encontrar algún rastro de Naraku, pero hasta ese momento todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. En un último esfuerzo había decidido seguir a Inuyasha y su grupo. Tal vez Naraku intentara adueñarse de los fragmentos de la perla que ellos poseían. No obstante, Naraku no había realizado ninguna acción.

- Amo Sesshomaru, llevamos días siguiendo al inútil de Inuyasha y su grupo, y no hemos hallado ni rastro de Naraku – dijo Jaken

Sesshomaru escuchaba las quejas de Jaken recostado en la rama de un árbol, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

- Amo bonito… ¿me está escuchando?

Sesshomaru continuaba ignorando a su irritante sirviente.

- Amo Sesshomaru seguir a su medio hermano es una pérdida de tiempo creo que es mejor que nosotros sigamos nuestro propio camino.

El sonido del viento agitándose hizo que Sesshomaru levantara la vista y entonces la vio.

"Kagura una de las creaciones de Naraku. ¿Será que él estará cerca?" – pensó Sesshomaru mientras bajaba del árbol.

- Jaken…

- Sí amo Sesshomaru.

- Quédate con Rin y Ah-Un y espera mi regreso.

- Amo Sesshomaru por fin va a hacerme caso y vamos ¡ay!

Sesshomaru tomó por la cabeza al pequeño demonio apretándola fuertemente.

- Yo no obedezco a nadie, y mucho menos a ti Jaken. Haz lo que te dije – dijo Sesshomaru dejando caer a Jaken en el suelo.

- Si amito bonito – respondió Jaken quien tenía la cabeza completamente abollada.

Sesshomaru siguió el rastro de Kagura hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque. El claro estaba rodeado de árboles y arbustos. Al fondo había una cascada y un pequeño lago. En la mitad del espacio se encontraba Kagura, aguardándolo.

- Vaya, vaya pero si es nada menos que el señor Sesshomaru.

- ¿Dónde está Naraku?

- ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?

En un parpadeo y gracias su súper velocidad, Sesshomaru quedó a centímetros de Kagura. Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru estaban fijos en los de Kagura.

- ¿Dónde está Naraku?

- Aquí.

Sesshomaru la observaba extrañado.

- ¿Pretendes engañarme… Kagura?

- No.

- No siento la presencia de Naraku.

- Lo sé.

- Déjate de juegos y habla de una vez.

- Naraku está oculto en algún lugar de este paraje; protegido por un fuerte hechizo que impide que los poderes de una sacerdotisa o de un demonio logren dar con él… salvo por esto.

Kagura mostró una botella. Ella había derretido el chocolate para convertirlo en una bebida.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Una pócima que hace a quien la bebe inmune al hechizo de protección de Naraku. De esta manera es posible detectar su ubicación exacta.

Sesshomaru hizo una media risa.

- En verdad crees que soy tan ingenuo. ¿Por qué me dirías esta información tan fácilmente? Seguramente se trata de algún engaño de Naraku. Tu amo debe ser realmente estúpido si cree que el gran Sesshomaru va a caer en una farsa como ésta – dijo Sesshomaru al tiempo que se alejaba, cuando Kagura lo detuvo.

- Espera… Sesshomaru. Si te estoy dando esta información es porque quiero que me ayudes a recuperar mi corazón y a liberarme del dominio de Naraku. Yo sola jamás podría hacerlo, me destruiría antes de siquiera intentarlo. Además puedo demostrarte que esto no es un veneno.

Kagura quitó la tapa de la botella y bebió un gran sorbo de la bebida.

"Esto en realidad sabe muy bien". Tal como ella lo esperaba no sufrió ningún efecto adverso.

- Ves sigo viva. Entonces Sesshomaru, esta es tu última oportunidad. Bebe y ven conmigo para que derrotemos a Naraku, de lo contrario me iré con la poción y habrás perdido la oportunidad de destruir a Naraku ahora que está indefenso.

Sesshomaru sopesaba sus opciones. Kagura seguía sin sufrir ningún efecto adverso, por lo que debía ser real. Además la oportunidad de vencer a su enemigo era demasiado tentadora. Sesshomaru se acercó a Kagura. Y así como Adán comió del fruto prohibido que Eva le ofreció, Sesshomaru bebió la poción que Kagura le brindaba.

Ella miraba ansiosa cómo Sesshomaru bebía hasta terminar el contenido.

- ¿Pero qué clase de broma es esta? – dijo Sesshomaru lanzando la botella contra una roca al darse cuenta que la poción no había dado el resultado que Kagura había prometido y que ésta le había engañado – has debido divertirte mucho con esta pantomima. Agradece que no tenga ganas de destruirte.

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta para alejarse del lugar. Kagura quien había anticipado una noche de pasión desenfrenada se sentía decepcionada "maldita Kagome, esto no es ningún afrodisiaco".

De repente Sesshomaru se detuvo y tuvo que recostarse contra un árbol.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" – pensaba Sesshomaru al sentirse repentinamente enfermo.

Sesshomaru empezó a hiperventilar y a jadear muy fuertemente a la vez que sentía como su pulso súbitamente se aceleraba. Kagura escuchó jadear a Sesshomaru y se acercó hasta él aún dudosa.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Funciona, realmente funciona se está excitando!" – pensaba Kagura

- Ka… Kagura.

- Aquí estoy Sesshomaru – dijo Kagura, quien al escuchar a Sesshomaru jadear, hacía que ella misma empezara a animarse ante la expectativa de la noche que iba a pasar con su amado Sesshomaru.

- Ka... gura ¿qué… qué me diste?

- Una poción de amor

- ¿Poción… de… amor?

- Sí y ahora que los dos la bebimos vamos a pasar una noche inolvidable, vamos a experimentar sensaciones que jamás hemos sentido… te amo Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru definitivamente sentía sensaciones que nunca había sentido, pero esto no tenía que ver con una excitación sexual. Sentía que su estómago se revolvía y que sus intestinos se retorcían.

- Kagura ¿que tenía esa poción?

Acercándose seductoramente a su rostro le susurro sensualmente al oído.

- Chocolate.

Por primera vez en su vida Sesshomaru sintió temor. Así como los humanos les enseñan a sus hijos que el agua del mar no se debe beber, los demonios caninos les enseñan a sus cachorros que el chocolate jamás debe ingerirse. Precisamente por esas advertencias, Sesshomaru sabía perfectamente lo que el chocolate ocasionaba en los miembros de su especie. Ahora sus síntomas tenían sentido… y peor aún sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir en pocos minutos.

Los espasmos que sentía en sus intestinos ya eran insoportables e incontrolables.

"Maldita sea esto no puede estarme pasando, yo el demonio más poderoso no puede estar a punto de…"

Un calambre hizo que Sesshomaru no pudiese terminar su pensamiento. Desesperado, trataba de quitarse sus pantalones a toda prisa lo cual no se le hacía sencillo con una sola mano.

"Maldito Inuyasha por cortarme mi brazo" – maldecía mentalmente a su medio hermano.

Kagura no daba crédito a lo que veía. Sesshomaru no podía esperar a desvestirse.

"Este afrodisíaco es una maravilla".

- Kagura quítame los pantalones… - dijo jadeante Sesshomaru mientras que sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

"Su bestia interna me desea".

- Kagura ¡que me quites los pantalones ahora mismo!

Muy obediente y ansiosa Kagura procedió a soltar los intrincados nudos lo más rápido posible.

- Apúrate Kagura que ya no resisto. Y mantén tus ojos cerrados.

- Sí Sesshomaru – dijo Kagura quien ya también ardía en deseos de aparearse con Sesshomaru.

Finalmente Sesshomaru se vio libre de los pantalones. Kagura, con sus ojos cerrados, estaba recostada contra un árbol respirando agitadamente y esperando a que su amado le hiciera trizas el kimono y dieran así rienda suelta a su pasión.

- Aquí estoy Sesshomaru, no me hagas esperar más. Hazme tuya, Señor Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru… ¿Sesshomaru?

Kagura abrió los ojos y se encontró sola con los pantalones de Sesshomaru en el suelo.

"Así que a Sesshomaru le gustan los juegos eróticos…" pensó mientras tomaba los pantalones en sus manos.

- Sesshomaru ven no te escondas… dijo mientras trataba de encontrar más prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo.

Pero al no recibir respuesta alguna empezó a preocuparse.

- ¿Sesshomaru dónde estás?

De repente escuchó unos quejidos.

"¿Sesshomaru quejándose?"

Ahora Kagura estaba asustada. Algo no estaba bien. Kagura fue acercándose al lugar de procedían los sonidos. Vio como un arbusto cerca del lago se movía.

- Sesshomaru pero que sucede y… por todos los cielos ¿qué es ese hedor?

- ¡NO TE ACERQUES! , – gritó Sesshomaru desde el otro lado del arbusto – ¡NO TE ACERQUES KAGURA O JURO QUE TE MATO!

"No puede ser Sesshomaru está… realmente está defec..." pensaba Kagura completamente pálida de la impresión. Ella había girado sobre sus talones dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru estaba completamente intoxicado y era incapaz de moverse de donde se encontraba. Por fin los espasmos fueron menguando y fue capaz de arrastrarse y meterse en el lago para asearse.

- Sesshomaru pero ¿qué te sucede? Yo también bebí y no me ha pasado nada. Kagome y su grupo también y están bien. ¡Por todos los cielos es sólo chocolate! – exclamó a punto de llorar.

- Kagura, soy terriblemente alérgico al chocolate.

Kagura quedó congelada.

- ¿Alérgico?

- En los demonios caninos el chocolate es un veneno.

- Ve... veneno. Pero Inuyasha…

- Inuyasha es un maldito híbrido. En los de su clase los efectos son menores.

Kagura volvió la cara y vio como el semblante de Sesshomaru iba tornándose aún más pálido. Se acercó hasta el lago y trató de ayudarlo a salir.

- No me toques maldita bruja. No necesito tu ayuda.

Kagura lo veía con la expresión más triste que Sesshomaru había visto en su vida.

- Estás temblando y te estás poniendo pálido, esto ha sido mi culpa. Por favor déjame ayudarte.

- No quiero que me… ¡ahhhhh!

Los espasmos regresaron pero era imposible para él volver a los arbustos. El agua a su alrededor estaba agitada, enturbiada y emergían pequeñas burbujas. El gran Sesshomaru Taisho estaba ahí en el lago, desvalido, sucio y humillado más allá de cualquier descripción. Sólo faltaba que Naraku o el maldito de Inuyasha apareciesen en ese momento para hacer que su deshonra fuese completa.

Kagura dejó los pantalones a un lado del lago y se alejó. Sesshomaru no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pero ya se sentía débil y mareado.

"Maldita sea cuando va a terminar este martirio, ya me arde" pensaba el pobre demonio.

Con mucho esfuerzo pudo salir del lago y volver a vestirse. No obstante no podía moverse. Estaba demasiado enfermo. Fue entonces que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban es su dirección. Cuando estuvo cerca, reconoció el aroma al instante.

- ¿Vienes a terminar tu trabajo Kagura?

- Estas son hierbas purgantes. Necesitas sacar el veneno de tu cuerpo.

Sesshomaru vio las hierbas que le ofrecía Kagura. Ella tenía razón no mejoraría hasta que la ponzoña abandonase su cuerpo. Ayudado por Kagura, Sesshomaru se levantó. Colocó su brazo por sobre los hombros de ella. Así apoyado caminó hasta un árbol y se recostó.

Sesshomaru comió las hierbas purgantes. Kagura había traído además un recipiente y se lo dio.

- Lo vas a necesitar Sesshomaru.

- Esto debe resultarte muy cómico, ¿no es así?

- No Sesshomaru, te juro que esta no era mi intención. Yo sólo quería que tú…

Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia adelante. Las hierbas hicieron su efecto y le hicieron vomitar. Kagura tenía sujeto el cabello de Sesshomaru para evitar que se ensuciara mientras acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarlo. Después de un buen rato, Sesshomaru por fin devolvió todo el contenido de su estómago.

Kagura trajo agua limpia. Rompiendo parte de su kimono y lo empapó en el agua para limpiar el rostro de Sesshomaru.

- Deberías recostarte y descansar – dijo ella con voz suave.

Ella tenía razón: estaba realmente exhausto y sin fuerzas para luchar y alejarse de ella. Y siguiendo su consejo colocó su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

- No te muevas – ordenó Sesshomaru y cerró sus ojos.

Kagura permanecía como estatua contemplando a Sesshomaru. El demonio más poderoso del mundo parecía un tierno cachorro en su regazo. Su mirada perdida en la visión del hermoso rostro, que más que un demonio parecía una criatura celestial.

Sin darse cuenta ella empezó a acariciar el cabello de Sesshomaru. Al sentir el tacto, él acomodó su cabeza sobre los muslos de ella. La caricia era agradable. Ella continúo hasta sentir que la respiración de él se hacía tranquila y acompasada. El pecho de Sesshomaru subía y bajaba como las olas en el mar en un perfecto ritmo que denotaba que dormía tranquilamente.

La visión de Kagura estaba enturbiada por las lágrimas. Como gotas de lluvia sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Sesshomaru. Limpiándolas con su mano, lamentaba el martirio que el pobre había atravesado esa noche. Pero al verlo junto a ella, dormido en su regazo pensó que este momento de intimidad era precioso.

- Yo sólo quería que tú me amaras –dijo mientras levantaba su mirada al cielo- A veces siento que eres como las estrellas del cielo Sesshomaru. Yo puedo volar, surcar el cielo, y acércame a las estrellas… pero nunca estaré con ellas. Siempre habrá una distancia que nos separe y sólo podré contemplarlas a la distancia sin nunca estar realmente con ellas.

Bajo nuevamente la mirada al rostro adormecido y sonrió.

- Sé que yo sólo puedo despertar en ti repugnancia, que para ti sólo seré una extensión de Naraku. Algo más repulsivo que un híbrido. Quizás como las estrellas tu destino es nunca estar a mi alcance… pero sólo… por una vez… sé una estrella fugaz… y cae del cielo.

Sutilmente Kagura acercó sus labios a los labios de Sesshomaru. No era el beso que ella planeó. Pero ése era el beso más sincero que había dado en toda su vida. Alejando el rostro volvió a recostarse.

- Me imagino que cuando despiertes me destrozarás con esas garras… sería un justo castigo. Sólo lamento, que no pueda darte mi corazón. – dijo Kagura cerrando sus ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño.

Antes que el sol apareciese en el cielo, Sesshomaru abrió lentamente sus ojos y miraba el paisaje a su alrededor.

"¿Qué me sucedió anoche?… ah si Kagura me dio ese veneno llamado… chocolate" meditaba haciendo una lista de los eventos por los que tuvo que pasar.

Había dormido toda la noche en el claro de ese bosque y extrañamente lo había hecho cómodamente. Al levantar la vista entendió el porqué. Había dormido recostado sobre Kagura toda la noche. Viendo la posición que ella había tenido, imaginó que el sueño para ella no había sido tan cómodo como para él.

"Te lo mereces por envenenarme"…

Levantándose fue hasta la cascada y bebió del agua fresca y limpia que caía. Le hacía bien hidratarse después de la odisea vivida la noche anterior. Regresó hasta donde se encontraba Kagura, quien aún dormía. Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en su torturadora, mientras movía las puntas de sus dedos decidiendo en dónde clavaría sus garras.

- Fue estúpido pensar que el gran Sesshomaru podría ser manipulado por algo como una poción de amor. Y fue aún peor que me envenenaras con esa ponzoña. Mereces ser eliminada – murmuró mientras sus ojos se iban tornando rojos.

Justo cuando iba a clavar sus garras vio en el suelo un trozo de tela. Luego miró que las ropas de Kagura estaban rasgadas. Entonces vinieron a él las imágenes de la triste mirada de Kagura cuando él rechazó su ayuda, de cómo ella había regresado a él con medicina y de sus cuidados, de sus caricias mientras se quedaba dormido… y de las palabras que ella no imaginaba que él había escuchado.

Sus ojos volvieron a su color dorado. Bajó su mano mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de Kagura y recordaba lo último que ella dijo "Sólo lamento, que no pueda darte mi corazón."

* * *

Los rayos de sol empezaron a tocar su rostro haciéndola despertar.

"Nunca imaginé que el infierno tuviese tanta luz" pensaba mientras parpadeaba intentando acostumbrase a la luz.

Fue entonces que se percató que había amanecido y seguía viva.

"Así que no me mataste, Sesshomaru".

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron ante la visión ante ella. En su regazo justo donde había dormido Sesshomaru, había flores.

- ¿Pero cómo?

Levantándose de un brinco, miró a su alrededor pero estaba sola. Las flores cayeron a sus pies.

- Acaso él… no imposible… pero si no fue él entonces… ¿quién?

Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza. "No pudo ser nadie más" pensaba mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y recogía las flores hasta hacerlas un ramo, que ató con el trozo de su ropa que se encontraba en el suelo.

En la copa de un árbol oculto a la vista de Kagura, Sesshomaru miraba como ella aspiraba el olor de las flores que le había dejado. Al verla alejarse, se encaminó hacia su campamento.

"Yo soy Kagura, la princesa de los vientos, pero por más alto que vuele nunca estaré con las estrellas..."

- Gracias Sesshomaru... – murmuró Kagura sonriendo mientras se alejaba del claro.

"… pero en raras ocasiones una estrella cae del cielo para acercase a quienes las contemplamos."

**FIN**


End file.
